


Wake Up, 006

by helens78



Category: GoldenEye (1995), GoldenEye (1995) RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Caning, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wakes up cuffed to a bed, ready to handle whatever James throws at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, 006

Alec wakes up with his hands cuffed to the headboard and stretched out in front of him, legs held apart with a spreader bar at his ankles. His whole body's in one straight line, wrists to arms to body to legs, but at least there's a good amount of slack; he's not stretched taut. He's blindfolded, but incongruously under covers and with his face in a soft pillow. _This is interesting._

"James?"

There's no answer. Alec pushes up slightly, growling as his arms protest the motion. They've been in one position too long and they're a bit numb. He clenches and unclenches his hands, trying to work some blood into them. It stings for a while, arms coming awake, but when he's been moving a few minutes the pain eases, and...

And nothing. He can't twist his hands enough to get them onto the buckles; they're pressed together too closely for him to move them enough to be useful.

"_James._ Get in here."

James can't help grinning; he's been watching Alec all this time from a chair at the side of the bed. "I'm here already, Alec."

Alec lets out a soft breath and tilts his head to the side, facing the direction James's voice is coming from despite the uselesness of bothering. "Enjoying watching me squirm?" he asks.

"Quite. Are you having a good morning so far?"

Alec snorts. "So far it's rather boring, actually. Perhaps you'd care to rectify that for me?"

"Certainly."

Alec can hear the rustle of fabric as James stands and takes a few steps towards the bed. _Ah, so he was in the armchair. Watching._ He can't smell coffee, which means James has been up a while. _I wonder what time it is._

It must be early; it's cool in the room once James draws the covers off Alec. But the loss of warmth isn't so bad. James has warm hands. Today they're cased in leather, and Alec shivers as they work their way up his body from ankle to shoulder, taking care to linger at sensitive spots like the back of his knees, thumbs parting his buttocks and teasing him apart before continuing upward, pressing into his back before settling on his shoulders, kneading. Alec purrs softly, aching muscles finally relaxing, and James chuckles.

"Feel good?"

"Yes, James, very good." Alec grins into the pillow. "What nefarious plans do you have for me today?"

"I thought I'd cane you. 'Til you're bleeding. Lick at the welts a while, and then fuck you." _Get you into a warm bath and make you breakfast._ But it's probably better to leave that out of the plans at the moment. Keep Alec focused on the moment. Stay focused on the moment himself.

And Alec's breathing is already picking up, just from the thought of being hurt and fucked by his lover. "Shall I beg for it?" he murmurs.

"Not today." James rubs his fingertips down over Alec's neck, repeating the earlier stroke down his back. This time he licks his fingers before working just the tips of them into Alec's arse.

Alec raises his head just enough to let a loud moan out into the air. "You'll have me begging anyway," he murmurs.

"That's what I love about you, Alec." James grins. "You only pay attention to orders when it suits you."

"I learned that from you, 007." Alec grins, too. "Aren't you going to hurt me?"

"Pushy little bastard." James climbs up on the bed, stretching out on top of Alec. Alec can feel what James is wearing now -- jeans, t-shirt, the soft weight of a holstered gun under one arm, the cool smoothness of a leather boot pressed against his calf. Alec's imagining everything in black. Imagining just how good his lover would look in black from head to toe, black leather gloves, everything _for him_, focused on him. _Oh, God. Yes._

He squirms underneath James, and James rewards him with a soft thrust of hips. James is hard already, cock pressed against Alec's cleft, and Alec is quickly following him there, squirming a little more as his cock stiffens under his thigh.

"Ready for it?" James murmurs, licking softly at the back of Alec's neck.

"When would I ever _not_ be ready for it, James?" Alec breathes. "I want you. Want you to hurt me. Please, James."

"I didn't need you begging," James responds, licks turning into nips that turn into hard bites, all over the back of Alec's neck, moving to each shoulder. "You'll get what you're getting regardless of what you ask for. Patience."

"Easy for you to say," Alec mutters, "_you_ can move."

And James does, thrusting forward, cock pressing even harder against Alec's arse. "_Mine._" He bites Alec's shoulder again, sinking his teeth into Alec's skin, drawing up a mark. Alec jolts under him, then tilts his head up just a bit and lets out a long, soft growl, one that nearly has James forgetting what he's doing here. "_God_, you sound good being hurt," James breathes. "_Mine._" And he sinks his teeth in again, over the same spot, wanting red to go purple before he's done.

Alec can't think anymore. It's just _good_, every inch of it, and James is right. Alec's _his_, completely, willing to be his whore, his slut, eager for anything James is willing to give him. Pain. Sex. Anything. And Alec squirms more underneath James, pressing his arse up, trying to put that sentiment into the motions of his body.

"James, enough. _Please._ Hurt me."

James's teeth leave Alec's shoulder just for a moment. "I am hurting you," he whispers roughly, licking over his bites. "Does my greedy little bitch want more than this?"

The words jerk Alec's arms straight, have him tugging against the restraints. "You bastard. _Give it to me._"

"No."

And James swings himself off Alec's body, climbing back off the bed.

"_Fuck,_" Alec growls, but he uses the opportunity to lift his hips off the bed, allowing his cock to settle more comfortably under his stomach. "Get back here."

"You are _not_ in command, 006," James says. Alec hears him opening the drawer at the side of the bed, hears a bottle thumping onto the nightstand. A few moments more and suddenly James's fingers don't feel warm at all; James is slicking cold gel into his arse, and Alec groans, trying to spread his legs wider and being stopped by the spreader bar.

"Damn it, James," Alec moans. "_Please._"

"No begging, Alec. I've heard quite enough of that."

"_Fuck_," Alec spits out, but it's much quieter, and he sinks back into the bed.

James twists his fingers, working two inside Alec, sliding them in, back out, watching Alec's body swallow the dark leather. He adds a bit more lube and twists in a third finger, pressing them in to the knuckles, and wriggles them once they're all the way inside. Alec gasps, but he keeps himself wordless. _Good lad,_ James thinks, rather pleased with Alec for staying quiet.

More lube and one more finger. Four. Alec's a greedy enough slut; he can take four. And James loves watching so much of his hand disappearing into his lover. Loves watching Alec's body closing around his fingers, loves the painful squeeze of it. He rocks his fingers in hard, then draws them back slowly; rocks them forward hard again and drags them back out, knuckles grazing over Alec's prostate.

"Oh God, _James_ \-- fuck--" Alec bites his lip against asking for more. "Feels good," he breathes. "Feels so good."

"I know." James grins. He shoves his hand forward again. "You could take my fist if I asked you to," he says -- not asks, states outright. "Just like this. Covered in leather and ready to slide into you."

"Oh, God, yes--" _Please._ Another word that has to be cut off. "Yes, James, I could take your hand."

James chuckles. "Wanting to beg again?"

"Yes."

"That was fast," James smirks, and then he's fucking Alec outright, slamming his fingers into his lover's body, thrusting hard again and again, listening as Alec's cries grow more and more desperate. Alec's being good, though; not a single plea comes out of him, and James starts pressing his hand in further, stretching Alec's arse around his hand, so tempted to press in past the knuckles that he can barely stand it.

"You're mine," he growls. "Mine. _Mine._" Every time he says it, there's a sharp thrust of his wrist, and every time his fingers move in that deeply, Alec groans and clenches his hands.

The next is a thrust and a _twist_, and Alec throws his head back, almost screaming. "Oh God oh God so fucking close James _please_\--"

And James stops. He draws his fingers back slowly, letting them slip free from Alec's body, and strips the glove off his hand, dropping it on the nightstand.

"No."

Alec moans, burying his face in the pillow. "Christ, James..."

But James is already walking to the other side of the room, picking the cane off the table. He gives it a rough swing through the air, letting Alec hear the whistle of it.

Another moan out of Alec. "_James._" He bites at his lower lip, hard and then harder, keeping himself from begging. "Oh, God. James." Another bite, and he can feel his teeth cutting into his lower lip. He lets go, trying to breathe out; he doesn't want his teeth dug into his lip when that cane comes down across his arse.

"You're doing so much better," James murmurs. "Remember, lover. Don't beg."

And he brings the cane down, one hard line across the center of Alec's arse.

Alec jerks, mouth going open, and he pants out several harsh breaths. He doesn't scream, though; not yet.

And the lack of sound has James bringing the cane down twice, just as hard, harsh red welts coming up behind it.

This time Alec muffles his groan with the pillow, but it's still a small noise, not at all the full-throated screams James likes best.

James doesn't bother with correction. Alec will do better; James knows he can force the screams out of Alec's throat given enough time and enough welts. It's just a matter of patience. And he's always had more patience than Alec does.

Four. Five. Six. Seven. James keeps all the strikes solidly on Alec's arse, one after another, until one pained grunt makes him grin and has him bringing the cane down against Alec's thighs as a reward.

Alec throws his head back and screams, short but loud, and James gives him another three, all nearly on top of each other, still against Alec's thighs.

"_God -- fuck,_" Alec shouts, "fuck, James, so close, ple--" He cuts the plea off, and hopes it wasn't too late.

"Close from this?" James asks, and the last stripe lands just where thighs meet arse, hard enough that the cane finally draws a thin trickle of blood, beading up against pale skin.

It's a lucky thing the stripe hurts enough for Alec to scream out wordlessly; he thinks if it'd hurt any less, he'd have ended up begging or coming, and neither one of those reactions would have been acceptable at all.

James drops the cane to the floor and kneels between Alec's legs again, this time bending down to lick at his thighs. The hot rough surface of James's tongue makes Alec hiss, makes him press down into the bed in an involuntary attempt to get away, but he doesn't get far enough, and James follows him down, one hand on his left hip, bare and slick with sweat, the other on his right, still in leather. Alec whimpers, can't help it, as the drag of James's tongue works from one side of his body to the other and back.

"Mine," James whispers again, taking one hand off Alec's hip and kneeling up. He works his fly open, pulls his cock out, gives himself a few strokes with leather. Stretching out over Alec's body, he lines the head of his cock up with Alec's opening and presses forward a teasing fraction of an inch.

"_James_\--"

"All right, lad. _Now._ Beg for it."

And Alec does. Begs with babbled, aching desperation, words falling from him out of order. _Please -- yours, take -- please -- me -- need -- I need -- James, please, please, yours, Master, always, please take me, need you, please, so much, Master, James..._

And James thrusts forward hard, cock sinking into Alec's body, rough growl working its way out of his throat as he flattens himself against Alec and draws his hands up Alec's arms to his wrists. "_Mine._"

"_Yours_," Alec answers, "oh God, please, yours..."

Denim and brass drag against Alec's arse as James fucks him, hard and then harder, enough to have the bed creaking, enough to make Alec lose track of his begging and simply scream. Somewhere in the screams there are words, from time to time -- _yours_ and _more_ and _Master_ \-- but the heart of it's the same. Screams of pain laced with gratitude, and Alec's body opening to take as much as James is willing to give him.

"You'd better be close, lad," James growls, biting at the back of Alec's neck again. "Are you ready to come for me?"

"_Yes,_" Alec cries, nearly sobbing the word out.

"Then do it. _Now_."

Alec's entire body clenches hard, and he comes with a shout and a gasp, cock pulsing hard and hot under him, come streaking across his lower belly before being pressed into the sheet. He shoves back against James as hard as he can before his body gives out, and he collapses, sobbing with relief as James keeps pounding into him.

The clenching, the sobs, Alec's pain and pleasure bound so tightly together there's almost no difference between them -- James can't hold back any longer, and he sinks his teeth into Alec's shoulder as he comes, teeth breaking the skin as his hips press hard against Alec's arse, making Alec jerk and struggle underneath him.

When it's over, James licks over the wound, drawing blood into his mouth, pressing a red-smeared kiss over Alec's shoulder. "Oh, God, lad, but you're perfect." He reaches up and unbuckles Alec's hands, lowering them both to the pillows, and then winces his way down the bed and unlocks Alec's legs from the spreader bar. He steps out of bed just long enough to strip out of his clothes and his glove, and then climbs back in, drawing a cover over both of them and sliding the blindfold off Alec's face.

And then it really _is_ over, all the last traces of the scene gone, and Pierce wraps Sean up in his arms and pulls him close. "End scene, lad," he murmurs. "I'm here. I've got you."

Sean winds arms and legs around Pierce and nuzzles in close. "Oh, God, that was brilliant," he moans. "I hurt all over. Thank you, Master."

Pierce chuckles. "You're welcome. Thank you. You were wonderful."

Sean purrs, nuzzling against Pierce's neck. "Love it when we play out scenes like that," he says. "Not sure it beats the ones where I'm trapped in a cell somewhere and you have to trick them into believing you're one of them by fucking me bloody, but..."

"Greedy," Pierce says, kissing Sean's forehead. "You just want everything."

"Well, yes." Sean grins; Pierce can feel it against his shoulder. "Is that bad?"

"Not remotely." Pierce squeezes Sean tight. "Nap a while. Then I'll get you into a bath and make you breakfast."

"_Ohh._ Sounds wonderful, Master." Sean grins. "I'd like that."

"So would I." Pierce closes his eyes, trying to stifle a yawn. It doesn't work very well. Sean laughs at him. "So Master's tired, too," he says. "Let's get some sleep."

"Yes, Master."

Sean's snoring in a matter of minutes, and Pierce grins to himself. _Never thought I'd like having a lad who could wake the dead with his snoring,_ he thinks. _Suppose it's not all bad being wrong on occasion._

_-end-_


End file.
